Vampire Secrets
by AKA Gecko
Summary: Lord Voldemort has won the war and regained most of his sanity. Seeing promise in Harry he makes him his own! Full summery inside. THIS IS A ONE SHOT!


**Disclaimer: I never have nor ever will own the Harry Potter series. The characters are from JK's books, but the plot is of my creation. I make no money from these fics.**

**A/N: This is a one shot between Lucius and Harry, warnings of mild child abuse, sex Mpreg and mentions of insanity and depression. If you don't like then I am not forcing you to read this story. **

_**Lord Voldemort has won the war and regained most of his sanity. Seeing promise in Harry he makes him his own. Until one day he realises that his most faithful servant, and dare he say friend, Lucius (who is a Vampire), might have a connection with his Harry. Deciding to act within his heart (And yes HE HAS A HEART!) Lord Voldemort gives Harry to Lucius. His intentions where for the best yet what are the effects of these… **_

(No one P.O.V)

The man walked down to the dungeons his cloak trailing behind him, a small whimper came from the furthest cell. He had forgotten about that one.

"Master please…I will do anything…" The man went and stood outside the bars. The boys hands were chained above him, his feet chained to the wall. Heavy manacles hung heavily on his malnourished frame, rubbing his skin raw.

"I see you have learnt what to call me at long last." His voice was like ice.

"Yes Master, please…Some water…please..." The man's eyes tuned onto the boy, scrutinising his every move.

"When were you last fed?" The boy looked up his once bright green eyes had dimmed and now had no shine.

"I…don't know…Maybe…A week ago sir." The man hummed in displeasure. He told them the boy was not to die. The boys head flopped to the side and the man spotted the chain that hung there holding him to the wall. He was utterly defenceless.

"Frost! Get this boy out now!" The man came thumping down the stone stairs as the keys jingled in his pocket. Looking at his lord he quickly unlocked all the boys chains leaving on the manacles he dragged him out and let him drop on the floor by his lord. "Careful with him you idiot! Take him up to my rooms." The man picked up the boy and left immediately murmuring curses along the way.

(Voldemort P.O.V)

He could be my slave or perhaps I could gift him to Malfoy as a blood bank if he didn't earn his keep. After all Malfoy was always thirsty these days. Following the idiot upstairs I saw where the man had not been careful enough as blood smeared the walls.

I went upstairs to find the boy on my bed. I smiled as my member hardened. This boy would be mine. Only mine, a smile reached my lips and I summoned water for the boy. He took it gratefully and took sips to start off with.

"It's not poisoned or tampered with." He looked up his eyes hovering on mine. He looked back down to the glass and brought it to his lips quickly guzzling it all.

I waited for him to finish and then gave him food. My eyes feasting upon his form the whole time. Just as I sat on the bed Mattie my other…boy came in and sat beside Harry slowly stroking his back relieving the tension.

(Two months later)

I watched as Harry slept. Smiling as he turned over and nuzzled into me. This past two months he had become someone I never knew he was capable of becoming. And boy it suited him. Thankfully he had also put on weight.

"Harry…Harry…" I whispered in his ear; yawning he quickly woke up and looked up at me his eyes still hazed.

"Yes Master?"

"Tonight I am having some…guests around. I want you to get Mattie ready to show them his dance." He smiled and nodded.

"I best go get ready Master. After all we must look presentable." Kissing my lips he got up and went to the connecting bathroom.

He came down a few hours later and joined me sitting at the table for lunch. He ate quickly but a small amount. I thought about how I was to break the news to him.

"Harry…I have some news." His head snapped up, looking at me in the eye. I continued. "Tonight I will…be giving you to someone else…as a gift…" He nodded quietly and placed his knife and fork on the almost full plate.

"I am done Master, please may I go?" I nodded and he got up silently his shoulders slumped. My eyes followed him as he went towards the library, once he closed the door I looked back down at the table where his plate was still. He obviously didn't like the thought of being given away.

(At the dinner)

"Now, now gentlemen! I have a gift for you all…" They smirked nodding their heads. "Mattie out you come, you too Harry!" I called for them both, several of the people in the room looking at me as I said the second name. He walked in smiling, he seemed happy. Until I looked into his eyes and saw the fake-ness. Mattie however…he was beaming.

"Bloody hell its Harry Potter…." There were several murmurs around the room. Walking over to Harry I kissed him and he held onto me almost begging not to let him go. I knew this was going to one of our last kisses. I then walked over to Mattie and kissed him harder, more passionately.

"Music please Harry…Mattie take it away." Once Harry had started the music Mattie walked into the middle of the circle his eyes lingering on each person for no more than a second. If you looked carefully you could see he was shaking slightly. However once he closed his eyes he soon began to flow with the music, each step timed perfectly. Looking around they all watched him, mesmerised. Lucius however wasn't playing much attention to Mattie at all. His eyes were on the boy in the corner. Looking over the curled up figure that was silently rocking himself trying not to cry. His fangs had elongated and were sticking out from his lips. Whether or not he had noticed this was questionable.

Once the dance had been completed Mattie stood beside me. I smiled at him and bent down to kiss his lips, he smiled up at me, knowing I was only going to have him once more. I then looked to my other side and my eyes widened as I realised Harry was not there. I looked around frantically not being able to see him in the room. Mattie pulled on my sleeve and cleared his throat.

"People, welcome. This is Mattie, he will be here for your service tonight. He is the best I have, please take care of him. Lucius a word." They all smirked several of the men already rubbing themselves.

(Harry P.O.V)

I stood at the door as the danced finished my back against the wall just listening to the noise from within, not really paying it any attention.

"People, welcome. This is Mattie, he will be here for your service tonight. He is the best I have, please take care of him. Lucius a word." _Best I have…the best I have…where does that leave me? What am I? Just…a disposable toy? _My mind went frantic and I began to run. I knew the wards would not let me through to get out but the garden was big enough to hide in.

My feet hit the ground one after the other. _Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. _They carried me into the cave I liked to sit in. Once I was there I began to cry, the tears falling uncontrollably. I could do nothing as my body shook in wrenching sobs.

Over time I began to numb and my tears stopped. Too tired to move I simply lay where I was and curled up in myself. Not hearing the voices that were calling my name.

(Voldemort P.O.V)

I smiled as Lucius followed me. Hopefully Harry would be in my room. As I entered my chambers it was obvious the boy wasn't there. So I sat and just decided to tell Lucius what was going to happen.

"Lucius my dearest friend, you have served me well over the years." The man smiled and slightly inclined his head. "And due to this I have seemed it fit to bear you a gift…" His lips twitched into a slight frown. "…I know of your status, being a Vampire. And have found your possible…Mate…" Lucius eyes shot up. Bringing recognition as to what was happening earlier. A small whine left his throat.

"Where is he?" I smirked as his voice came though all winy and wanting.

"Ah see that is a dilemma. He has…Gone on a walk in the grounds." Lucius shot up from his seat.

"WHAT BUT IT'S GETTING DARK! WE NEED TO FIND HIM!" He shouted as he paced the room. I cleared my throat stopping Lucius in his tracks. "Oh god, Lord I am so sorry!" The man quickly made his way to my side and hung his head. I just laughed.

"Lucius, why on earth would I be angry or remotely displeased with your actions…? I have come to care for the boy, and want you to know if you hurt him in any wrong-doing-way I will hunt you down and kill you." He man swallowed and nodded frantically, some of his hair had come loose framing his face.

We talked for a little while longer on how I had realised that they were mates, and then we both went outside to find the boy.

"Harry, come on out please. It's dark and cold you need to come inside!" The pleading voice of Lucius cut through the dark night.

(No one P.O.V)

He boy shivered in his sleep too far gone to realise his boy was freezing from the outside in. Another shudder made his teeth chattering together. The two men in the garden were still looking for the boy both of their worry increasing with each passing second.

(Lucius P.O.V)

As I went into the orchid I heard bone against bone. The noise was pitiful and barely there. But it was there. The smell of freezing fresh caught my nose. I inhaled deeply, and quickly spun to where the smell was coming from. I looked into a small cave and nothing immediately caught my eye. There seemed to be nothing around until I heard the chattering of bone again.

Squeezing myself in, I stood up inside due to the cave area being bigger than the entrance. Following the noise I found the boy curled up tightly, folding in on himself. Fast asleep. Rushing over I ran my hand down him, he was cold to the touch and ice had begun to settle on him. I had no time to waste. I cast a warming charm on him and carefully picked him off the floor, up smiling when he sighed and leaned into me.

Walking as fast as I could, I made my way back into the manor without jostling Harry too much. The Dark Lord was already waiting for us as I came back inside. He sighed in relief when he saw the small frame in my arms.

"Lucius I think it be better if you took him to your home tonight, I doubt he'll want my company when he wakes." I smiled at my lord and nodded once taking a handful of floo powder holding Harry tightly with one arm.

I stepped out of the floo at the reception. Draco and Blaise were sitting there.

"Welc-…Father?" Draco stopped on his advance to me. He simply stared at the bundle in my arms.

"Mr Malfoy, and…Your mate?" I nodded once. "Ah congratulations."

"Yes…Con-gr-ratulations." Draco stammered out, his face beet-red.

"If you wouldn't mind boys." Both stepped away from me as I made my way upstairs. Harry had begun to rouse as we went up the second flight of stairs. I merely held him closer.

I placed him on the sheets and smiled as he slipped back into a peaceful slumber. _You have him now…Claim him fool! _I shut out the internal animal and went on doing my nightly duties making sure everything was where it was supposed to be.

(No one P.O.V)

Waking the boy turned on his side and suddenly noticed that the area underneath him was far too soft to be stone…or even moss! _Too soft for even _his _bed…. _He stretched his hand out and felt a light but warm sheet covering him. He opened one of his eyes and was welcomed with the sight of a large room walls painted a deep blood red. Looking down he saw the sheets. Smiling, he ran his hand over them again _Silk…Very fine silk… _He giggled and bought the black and silver sheets closer to him wrapping himself up tightly. Sighing once, completely covered and wrapped up he looked around the room again. There was three wardrobes on one of the walls all made form dark varnished mahogany. He smiled and continued to look around. A large window was opposite him, the curtains still closed. He then noticed that there were windows on all of the walls apart from the one, where the bed he was sitting on rested against, occupying a large space. The floor was covered in a thick black carpet that looked like you could sink into. There were several candles lit around the room filling it with a glowing light. There was also a fire place on the left wall that was a rich green and black. Not two meters to the right of the bed there was a door… He then noticed that although it was quiet the sound of running water came from behind that door.

Slowly and carefully he got out of the bed leaving the sheets behind. Padding quietly to the door he pushed it lightly. There was steam rising all around him so he took another attentive step in.

"H-hell-lo?" He called out into the steam.

"Hello my love. Will you join me?" A husky voice came from behind him. _It in't Master…Who…_ "I was about to wake you, but your cuiroisity seems to have bested that.

"I-I'm sorry…" He bowed his head.

"Now, now dear no need for that." A finger lifted his chin as the person walked around to stand infont of him.

(Harry P.O.V)

Blonde, almost white gold, tumbled down his shoulders and past. His eyes which I once saw as cold hard silver seemed the warmest thing I had ever seen like melted metal there to warm me up. One of his pale hands ghosted over my face gently.

"Will you join me?" He crouched down and stood so that we were face to face. I felt myself nodding before I could process what he was asking. The remaining clothes I had on were soon on the floor and I was being lifted into the bath…Well…Pool seems more appropriate.

Minutes passed as though they were nothing. His hands caressed me as he cleaned my skin gently.

"You know, you are mine? I will let no one else have you." My face fell. _I am here to be used again. _

"Yes Master." A sharp slap hit my wrist.

"I AM NOT YOUR MASTER! I AM YOUR LOVER! YOUR MATE! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" I stared at him. _Mate…What is he?_ A small smile blessed my lips and I saw as a smile spread across his face. "Will you let me show you?"

"Yes Lucius…"

(Lucius P.O.V)

"Yes _Lucius_." The way he spoke my name broke through the barrier I had tried so hard to keep up. I could feel my arousal through my veins fuelling my every move.

Shifting closer in the water I leant into him and softly kissed his forehead and then his shoulder. His head moved back giving me access to his throat. My member hardened even more, straining, the water lapping at the head that stood above it. I could feel the movement of his blood that was running through his veins against my lips.

"Please Lucius…Take…It." His hands were wrapped him my hair pressing my lips more into his neck. I pulled way as best I could and softly pecked his lips. Taking his head in my hands I looked at him in the eyes.

"Harry…This is the first night I've known you like this…I am a vampire Harry." He blinked an the desperation that met me when he opened his eyes again shook me to my very core.

"I know! Please Lucius show me love, and not use. Please Lucius! Take it. Please I am begging you it burns take it." _The bond…He can feel the bond…It's hurting him!_

"Oh Harry…" I kissed over his fleshy neck again and bit into his pulsing vein. The blood automatically pouring into my mouth. I swallowed it and I was in heaven. It was like drinking the freshest water on earth after being starved and burnt in a dessert. Like being revived after death. It was all you could ever ask for and more. There are no words to describe the pleasure it brought. No words to describe how it felt running down my throat.

"Oh Lucius the burning…it's going! Take more please." _He is asking me to take more? _Not delaying anything I continued to drink from my mate. Pulling him closer to me until he was sat on my lap, my hands began to roam over his body. He shivered and held me to him. "God's thank you Lucius. My Lucius."

A smile spread across my face as I stopped drinking and licked the bite mark for it to heal. People would know he is taken now. People will know he is mine. A lazy smirk was on his face as he sat there.

"Come love let's take this…Problem…Elsewhere." Lifting him into my arms I stood and took us both to the bed room. Covering him in kisses.

**HPLMHPLMHPLMHPLMHPLMHPLMHPLMHPLM**

Five Months Later – (Lucius P.O.V)

Harry was stomping around again upstairs. Another round of morning sickness had hit him. Groaning I stood up from my chair and went upstairs.

"'Arry? Are you in the bathroom?" A quiet moan followed by the sound of throwing up came to me. As soon as I took a step closer I could smell the vomit that now filled the sink. "'Arry love I am here" Stroking his back I eased hm through another wave of it before he collapsed.

"You are NEVER making me pregnant again!" I laughed lightly.

"I never thought it would happen so fast!"

"Never touch me again!" I pouted.

"Aww but hun! That was a good night…you can't deny that my love."

"No…"

_(flash back) _

_I kissed my way up his stomach as he laid on my bed the sheets thrown to the end of the bed. His hands were each cuffed and tied to a bedpost with green rope. His eyes were closed as I slid one finger in his puckered entrance. A gasp escaped him as I pushed on forwards and curled my finger hitting that special spot. He arched his back off the bed pulling on the restraints. _

"_Please! Lucius please!" His head thrashed from side to side as I continuously stroked over it adding in another finger when he was distracted. I watched as he began to move with my fingers pushing down onto them. Adding a third he cried out. I sucked on the head of his weeping dick lapping up his pre-cum, my mouth watering at the taste. I continued to suck at it making more of the sweetness that I desired. Taking my fingers out of him I pulled away and leaned up so that I was on my knees lifting his body up. Placing my dick at this entrance I stopped and watched him._

"_Open your eyes love let me see you." complying he opened his eyes. The green was so bright and full of love and lust I almost lost myself there. He wrapped his legs around my hips as I slowly began to fill him. _

_(End of flash back)_

"No...That really was a great night love." He smiled widely as he turned around stroking his now round stomach. Our baby growing inside him. The proof of our love for one another.

"Please can we have more my pet?" He giggled at the use of his nickname.

"If you're a good boy." He reached up and stroked my hair.


End file.
